love can blossom in two weeks
by iron man fan2626
Summary: elena and damon are best friends damon is an actor elena is in love with damon but his father has diffrent plans now he must choose a wife in two weeks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ok so I know I have not updated my other stories in a while but I guess no good ideas are coming to me so please leave me some ideas in the reviews or private message anyway here's chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I walked into the Salvatore mansion as I did every day to be the maid of the house. The Salvatore's have always been rich, but their son Damon Salvatore is an amazing actor adds to their riches.

I was doing my daily chores suddenly the doorbell rang I went to answer it when the Mr. Salvatore (Damon's father) came running up to the door and pushing me out of the way and onto the floor. I quickly picked myself up to keep myself from anymore embarrassment . I walked behind the wall still intrigued as to who was at the door, I was shocked when I saw about 30 very pretty women at the door women that made me wish I was prettier, they looked like they just walked off the cover of a magazine.

"Come on ladies welcome, welcome the head maid will be showing you to your rooms" the girls walked in giggling and smiling like they were the happiest people on the world but in my opinion they were just sluts.

I was about to continue on with my chores when suddenly Damon came into view he was so gorgeous he one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"father what is going on here, what are all these women doing here not that I'm complaining" he said with a sexy smirk that made me melt

"well son I think it's time that you get married and settle down and have some children"

"father I'm only 23 years old I've said before and I'll say it again I'm far from ready to get married" his dad only sighed

"son I'm only going to say this once and what I say is final, by the end of 2 weeks you will you will choose one of those women to be your wife" and then his father stormed off Damon sighed and walked in the other direction

I went on with my business I got the bucket and mop and was about to start mopping but I saw a group of the slutty women walking in my direction so I moved over to allow them to walk by me but as they got closer I noticed how one of the women kept getting closer and closer to me and then she knocked into me again I was pushed to the floor and the soapy water spilled all over the floor, me, and all over the girls dress

"watch what you are doing you stupid pathetic maid" she screamed at me

"I'm so sorry ma'am I shall do better"

"you better" she stated simply and was about to walk away when a voice came from behind us

"no, no Mrs. Gilbert do not apologize to her I watched the entire situation and you did the right thing and moved out of the way, she purposely walked into you" the girl just stared at Damon and walked away

I just rolled my eyes and proceeded to get up and slipped to the floor hitting my knee on the floor I moaned in pain

"here Elena let me help you"

"thanks Damon" I said with a smile

"well what kind of a best friend would I be if I did not stick up for you and help you up when you fall

I smiled and as he walked away and prayed that if Damon had to choose a wife it would be me.. or at least someone like me nice and very sweet

**Ok end of chapter one please review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

This has been the worst day ever not only did I have to deal with my normal chores but I had to deal with bitching girls who believe that they are beauty queens scratch that they think that they are just queens.

I looked at the clock it was 20 minutes after 10 pm I worked 4 hours and 20 minutes longer than usual and I will not get paid overtime like I so deserve I noticed that the kitchen light was on, I walked over to turn it off when I saw Damon sitting in there with a glass of bourbon and he looked very sad.

"hey" I said he looked up and smiled which made me weak at the knees "what happened I asked and he sighed

"I got into another argument with my father again"

"about what?" I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug

"I yelled at him I told him I wanted all these women at of this house" he said

"and what did he say?"

"he said that I need to grow up and choose a wife, Elena there is 2 days left in the two weeks and.." he stopped short "Elena it makes sense where I'm coming from right?"

"of course Damon no one should have to go through what you are going through" he smiled and gave me a nod of the head

"thanks Elena this talk made me feel better" I smiled

"anytime Damon, goodnight"

"night Lena"

I walked up the stairs and was going to my room my room was not much it was a bed in one corner a small bathroom in another corner and a Chester drawer I opened the door and was shocked at what I saw all the women's clothing were in my room like a closet and my stuff was in a boxes on the floor

"oh Elena good thing you're here I been meaning to talk to you, so I noticed lately how close Damon and you have been lately and feel that you are interfering with his love life so on Friday when Damon chooses a wife you are fired I can't have you ruining my chance at grandchildren" he said with a smug

"but.. but what about my room what will become of it?" I asked with tears visible

"well I'm going to make this a closet" he said with a smile

"I understand Mr. Salvatore" I said

"thank you for understanding it's nothing personal"

"but where will I sleep until Friday"

"wherever you can find to sleep just make sure it's nowhere near Damon"

"good night" and he walked off I started running and going nowhere in particular and all I remember is falling to the ground and crying myself to sleep

**The next morning**

I woke up in a bed, was it all a dream? I tried to sit up and suddenly Damon ran over to me

"Lena lay back down" he said with a concerned look

"look Damon I'm ok I got to get back for my last few days of work" I said in a very numb tone

"Elena I don't understand last few days of work?"

"look Damon it's not important" and I walked out of his bedroom a few hours later I had to get all the women clothing washed so that they can pack because tomorrow Damon is supposed to choose and they all had to be prepared to leave

As I entered the washing room I jumped when I saw Damon walk from behind the corner he took the basket out of my hands

"Elena please its killing me are you quiting?" he asked with sadness clear on his face

"oh no Damon, god no I would never quit.. your father fired me Friday is my last day"

"what why?"

"he said that we are becoming too close of friends and he thought that I was interfering with you choosing a wife" I said and I watched as Damon's face turned to anger

"that asshole" he said with anger

It was silent for a while longer and then he said

"well I guess he is right about one thing you are interfering with me being able to choose a wife" tears started to roll down my face

"I'll understand Damon and you don't have to worry about that because as of tomorrow we will never have to see each other ever again" I started to storm out but Damon grabbed my arm

"Elena I did not mean it like that, I meant that you are interfering because I'm in love with you and I would never choose one of those sluts over you because they are nowhere near as sweet, funny , and caring as you and I am in love with you"

I was in total shock but before I could think Damon's lips were on mine filled with so much passion and love my arms went around his neck and his arms went around the waist when we broke apart for some air

"I love you too" I said

**Ok end of chapter 2 hope you enjoy please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: thanks for all the great reviews and to answer one reviewers question Elena is 21 and anyway I own nothing and please enjoy

Elena p.o.v

Damon and I kept kissing we could not get enough of each other this was an amazing I have had boyfriends in the past ( not many of them mind you ) but I had never kissed a man that was in love with me when you kiss someone that you love and they love you back it is a total different experience.

When we broke apart we put our heads together and just held each other in our arms but all my happiness suddenly disappeared and I walked away from Damon with my arms crossed feeling the tears welling up in my eyes

"Lena, what's the matter?" Damon asked sadly as I suddenly pulled away from his arms

"Damon what are we going to do? We can't be together you have to choose one of those women to be your wife" I with a sad tone, I looked at him and he gave me a smug smile

"Lena we will cross that bridge when we get there" he said

"Damon that bridge will be crossed on tomorrow and.." he cut me short with another kiss it was again amazing I did not want to break apart but I did when I heard some noise coming from behind us

"Damon did you hear that?"

"yeah" he let go of me and walked around the corner to see what happened and when he came back he said

"some pots and pans fell over no biggie" he started to kiss down my neck and felt shivers run down my spine

"Damon I have to get back to work, I'm already in enough trouble with your dad as it is I need to get these cloths done" he sighed

"ok Lena will you sleep in my room tonight as you have nowhere to stay" I nodded he walked over and kissed me on the head and walked out

I went on with my chores for the day and I was actually surprised I did not work as much as usual I actually finished on time. I decided to go on up to Damon's room I walked over to the stairs when suddenly Damon's dad came over yelling at me

"GILBERT get your ass over here" I was nervous I walked over to him and he said

"I believe I said for you to stay away from my son a simple request if you ask me" he said

"sir I don't understand, I have been nowhere near your son" I quickly lied

"I don't take well to liars so I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth"

"sir that is the truth" he looked very angry and then he slammed a photo on the table upside down

"flip it over" he said, I flipped it over and almost cried it was a picture of Damon and I kissing in the laundry room today

"so you lied to me and If you lied to me about this god only knows what else you have lied to me about, maybe you were the one stealing all the things last year when they went missing" he said

"oh no sir I did not"  
"how am I supposed to believe you? And to think I was going to let you keep your job I felt guilty so I was going to say that you could stay as long as you do not interfere with Damon's marriage, but now you are for sure fired"

he looked at me "so are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I just stood there how was I supposed to respond to that question? "so I guess it's the hard way" he walked closer to me and pulled me by my hair and I was crying pain of course he opened the door and threw me into the cold rain and into a muddy puddle

he then walked over to me and kicked me In the gut "have you learned your lesson?"

"yes" I screamed

"good now never come back here I never want to see your ugly face ever again" he went back in the house and locking the door behind him I tried to get up but I guess my leg was broken because when I looked at it I knew my leg should not be bending like that so I started to crawl

As I crawled I looked up and noticed Damon was standing on his covered balcony I knew he always liked to watch the rain from there

"DAMON" I screamed out as loud as I could, sadly he did not hear me so tried again "DAMON" this time he looked down "Elena?" he screamed out looking panicked

It took a minute but I saw him fling the front door open he ran over to me "Elena what happened?"

"Your dad caught us together he has a picture, I'm not sure how he got it but he has it and he fired me for being with you then he dragged me by my hair and through me into the rain and I think my leg is broken"

Damon picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room "Elena I'm going to help you undress so you can take a bath" I nodded at this point I really did not care if he saw me naked he sat me in the bathtub and turned on the water and started to leave

"please stay" he looked at me and sat on the ground next to the tub and held my hand while I cried" after the bath he gave me on of his long t-shirts to wear and put me in the bed and kissed me on the forehead and proceeded to walk out the door

"Damon where are you going?"

"to have a word with my father" I looked at him and the concern filled my eyes

"no Damon if he finds out I'm in the house he will beyond pissed"

"I don't care and it is my house as much as his, most of my salary helps pay for this house, and under my roof no one and I mean no one treats my girl like that" and with that he walked out of the room…

**Ok end of chapter 3 please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
